The magnetic resonance generation devices of modern magnetic resonance systems allow them to create ever more powerful magnetic fields. Systems with a generated field strength of 7 T or more are already known and in use. As the magnetic field strength increases the leakage field extending into the space outside the magnetic resonance system also increases. Neighboring equipment is affected by this leakage field. This strong leakage field is now able to affect the functionality of corresponding components sensitive to said field, meaning that these interactions with the leakage field may result in malfunctions. An example of this would be the electric motor drives of the patient support table which is able to be moved horizontally by means of the electric motor or motors into and out of the patient chamber of the magnetic resonance system. With these types of powerful magnetic resonance systems, as defined above, such electric motors cannot be used for driving the table since their function will be disturbed by the strong leakage field. For this reason the table plate of the patient support table can only be moved manually in powerful magnetic resonance systems of this type, which is tedious for the operators, and the table plate is furthermore not able to be positioned as exactly as would be possible with an automatically driven table.